


【Stucky】My next door

by JingGHachisu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Nikita (TV 2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve没想到他会如此着迷于他那个作息时间诡异的新邻居。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Stucky】My next door

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC有，结尾高能，非战斗人员赶紧撤离……

Steve第一次碰见他的新邻居是在他准备去唱片店值班的时候。正锁门呢，有一个棕发青年手里提了好几袋子的各类生活用品，看样子还有不少衣服，怀里还有一纸包的食物从他身后路过。  
  
Steve听见背后棕发青年艰难掏钥匙的声音，手上的东西大概实在不好拿，青年的钥匙串掉在地上发出一声脆响，一颗苹果也从他怀中的纸袋里滚落下来，停在了Steve的脚边。  
  
“嘿，你的苹果。”Steve弯腰捡起那个看起来很甜的水果，转身递给那个人。  
  
“喔，太感谢了！”青年抬眼感激地看了Steve一眼，虽然那只是仓皇一瞥，Steve已经失神在他那一双湿润而无辜的眼睛里了。青年抬起膝盖将门顶开，直接走向导台，如释重负地将手上的东西全部放在上面。  
  
Steve拿着那个苹果站在对方的门口，不知道是否应该跟进去。  
  
“别在门外站着，进来吧。”青年招呼道，他自己打开冰箱灌起了冰水。  
  
“你是刚搬来的？”Steve将那个苹果放在青年的桌上，他对这个青年有些好奇。再说，他上班还不急。  
  
“对，昨天下午。”对方将塑料瓶放在桌上，用手背随意地擦了一下嘴角的水渍，“你好，我叫Bucky·Barnes。”Bucky友好地伸出手去。  
  
“Steve·Rogers，叫我Steve。”Steve赶紧握住Bucky的手，他的手就像他本人一样，指节分明，手心干燥而温暖。  
  
那天Steve上班差点迟到了，唱片店的老板Nick并不是个好脾气的老头，但是迟到总归不是Steve的风格。  
  
“Clint又迟到了！我要扣光他的工资！！！”Nick盯着手表，在秒针刚过12的时候用了拍了一下桌子。  
  
不过Steve今天却并不在意这个，他换好工作服，给迟到的Clint发了一条Mail，“Nick又发飙了，你最好有合适的借口。”Steve现在满脑子都是那个新来的邻居，上午的阳光洒在Bucky清爽的棕色短发上，看起来就像一幅画。Nick离开后，Steve从抽屉的最底层翻出速写本，他想把今早的那一幕画下来。  
  
  
  
Steve第二次碰见他的新邻居是两天后的晚上。他结束了一天的工作，又去好友Tony的酒吧里喝了几杯才回到家。  
  
却碰上Bucky正在锁门。  
  
“嘿！晚上好！”Steve看见Bucky马上挺直了背，不安地像个少年。  
  
“晚上好。”Bucky看起来不太高兴。  
  
“这么晚了，要去哪？”Steve关心地问了一句，并且努力让自己的语气显得很随意。  
  
“我老板，”Bucky无奈地耸了耸肩，“你知道的，计划总是赶不上变化，他们总有各种方法喊你去加班。”  
  
“真抱歉，”Steve想起了老Nick，他总是喊Steve去额外值班，却不给他加工资！“我真同情你。”当然这都得怪那个总是不见踪影的Clint。  
  
“这也没办法。”Bucky牵动嘴角笑了笑。  
  
“对了，周六的晚上你有空吗？”Steve看Bucky结束了对话转身准备离开了，他只想延长他们相见的时间，但是他的大脑现在却一片空白，看见转身看向他的Bucky疑惑的眼神，Steve说话都开始结巴起来，“我，额，我是说，我家周六晚上有个Party，你要来玩玩吗？”  
  
“如果没有别的事，我会来的。”Bucky犹豫了一下，点了点头，“不过我现在得走了，抱歉，周末见。”他冲Steve挥了挥手就匆匆离开了。  
  
“周末见……”Steve看着Bucky穿着黑色风衣的背影傻傻站了好一会儿。  
  
  
  
“天啊！Steve要办Party！当晚所有的酒水免费！真是稀奇！”Tony大笑着一拍桌子，“喂！你们听见了吗！Steve要办Party！不去的举手！”  
  
一秒后整个酒吧就沸腾了起来。  
  
“看我够意思吧，兄弟？”Tony用力拍了拍Steve的肩膀。  
  
Steve突然开始担心起这种情况来，自从见到那个叫做Bucky的人，他的大脑就开始不受控制了。  
  
但是想到也许能够见到那个新邻居，这点问题似乎也不算什么了。  
  
  
  
周六晚上的Party很成功。Tony提供了酒水，Steve自己从收藏里挑了几张他认为最棒的碟片，还邀请了Tony酒吧里的常驻DJ，Jarvis，那是个金色短发的小伙子，沉默，但是对音乐有着超凡的执着，Steve很喜欢他。  
  
已经过了晚上9点，很久没有人从门口进来了，屋子里有近一半的人都已经喝得分不清东南西北了。  
  
“Steve，作为东道主，你怎么有些心不在焉？”Tony一如既往地对朋友展现出了他的体贴和关心。  
  
“没什么。”Steve停下不停扫视人群的目光，Bucky大概不会来了，也许他不喜欢这个。  
  
“你约了哪个小妞？”Tony注意Steve很久了，他拒绝了所有来邀舞的姑娘，一直在四处张望，傻子才看不出来。  
  
“哪来的什么小妞，你又不是不知道我一直很忙……”Steve知道Tony又在调侃他，他用肩膀轻撞了一下好友，这时候发现大门被缓缓地打开了，有一个人站在门口，似乎被这一屋子的高潮氛围惊呆了。“我离开一下。”Steve不由分说挤开人群，向Bucky走去。  
  
“嗨！”Steve成功闪避了一个快要倒在他身上的姑娘，才走到新邻居面前，“我以为你不会来了呢！”  
  
“额，我之前有些事。”Bucky眨着眼睛。  
  
“想喝点什么？我这有很多品种的酒！”Steve拉着Bucky的胳膊热情地向吧台走去，他瞪了一脸“我就知道”嬉笑表情的Tony，对方马上识趣地挪到了吧台后面。  
  
“额……威士忌吧……”Bucky犹豫了一会儿。  
  
“2杯。”Steve向Tony比划了一个手势。  
  
Bucky其实有些拘谨，他才不会承认其实他一早就在家里犹豫要不要来Steve的Party了，想想就觉得很丢人。  
  
“不去跳舞？”Steve一口气喝了半杯，想要壮壮胆，他觉得仅仅只是站在Bucky身边，心跳声大的已经快要盖过喇叭里的鼓点了。  
  
“不了，谢谢。”Bucky皱了皱眉，他决定还是说实话，“其实，Steve，”他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“这是我第一次，第一次来这种Party。”  
  
Steve似乎有些吃惊，他瞪大了眼睛，接着从Bucky有些忧愁的表情里读出了对方并没有开玩笑，“其实，就是喝点酒，随着节奏随便扭扭就好了，最主要是，让自己放松，开心，就够了。”他解释说，“你可以跟着我。”Steve放下了酒杯，向舞动的人群走了两步。  
  
Bucky很局促，但是Steve的眼神让他觉得有点安心。没办法，Steve看起来就是个很正派的人。  
  
“来吧，试试看。”Steve又喊了一句，向Bucky伸出手去，“跟着我。”  
  
Steve的屋子不大，人很多。留给其他人的私人空间就小得多得多。Steve几乎都能感觉到Bucky的鼻息吹在他的脖子上，这让他觉得面红耳赤。  
  
Bucky渐渐放开了，因为他的表情柔和了很多，并且看起来有些享受这种感觉。这让Steve感到很开心。  
  
“瞧瞧吧，Steve现在表现地像个大度的老手一样！”Tony已经给自己弄了点酒坐到Jarvis边上去了，“这家伙前几个月学跳舞的时候踩了我几十回！我迟早要把这个仇给报了！”他不停地唠唠叨叨。  
  
Jarvis一语不发，他笑着看了看人群中快贴上的Steve和Bucky，然后替Tony把蹭皱的衬衫拉拉直，又去摆弄他的调音台了。  
  
  
  
Steve原本以为Party之后他跟Bucky的关系就算没有质的变化也会有一个量的飞跃。  
  
但是第二天开始他就碰不到那个新邻居了。  
  
Steve才想起来，他并不知道Bucky的工作，也不了解他的作息，也许在Bucky搬家后安定下来，他们的时间正好是错开的。想到这一点，Steve不由得沮丧起来。  
  
新买的速写本很快就见底了。  
  
Steve丢下笔，难以置信地翻了翻，他怀疑本子是不是缺页了。  
  
其实并不，那是满满一本子的Bucky·Barnes。  
  
见鬼了。  
  
Steve披了一件夹克，想去超市重新买一本，顺便买点啤酒，他临走前看了一眼冰箱之后这么决定。  
  
戏剧般的，Steve在超市里第四次碰见了他的新邻居。  
  
对方先看见了Steve，友好地冲他打了声招呼。  
  
Steve手里的速写本“吧嗒”一声掉在了地上，这让Bucky的脸上露出了笑容。“我很可怕吗？”  
  
“怎么会！”Steve慌忙解释。  
  
“你是做什么的？”结伴走回家的路上，两人似乎都不是那么着急。  
  
“我做金融风险的。”Bucky解释说，“所以工作很忙，而且经常需要应酬，你懂的。”他无奈地说，这让Steve想起他们的第二次见面。“你呢？”  
  
“我在街角Nick的唱片店里打工。”Steve说，“要是你有什么想听的唱片可以跟我说，我帮你带回来。”  
  
“也许我有空会亲自去转转。”Bucky认真地说。  
  
“那真是太棒了！”Steve的语气都轻快起来了，“我给你推荐Jack·Bones的那张经典专辑！你真该听一听！”  
  
“天啊！你也听Jack·Bones？！”Bucky难以置信地睁大了眼睛看着Steve。  
  
“他的每张专辑我都有收藏！包括最早的那张《Goodnight night》!”Steve没想到跟新邻居的契合度这么高，这令他感到大脑一热，“你要不要去我家听听看！”  
  
“好啊！”Bucky秒答，但是话一说出口他却犹豫了起来，“今天太晚了，我明天还得早起……我……”  
  
“没事，下回吧……”Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，那双温柔的眼睛似乎一下子就湿润了起来，这让他感到有些不忍，“抱歉，这么晚邀请你是我太唐突了。”  
  
  
  
接下来，Steve又是三天没看见Bucky，对方似乎也没有来找他的意思。  
  
“他大概对你没意思吧。”Tony漫不经心地擦着酒杯，“不过你在我这都呆了一晚上，现在太阳都升起来了，你喝这么多酒也解决不了问题啊，还是回去睡一觉吧。”他劝到。  
  
门口Jarvis已经穿戴整齐等了好久了，Tony有些心急。  
  
Steve怎么会不知道Tony的意思，他抓起吧台上的棒球帽戴在脑袋上，跟酒吧老板和他的DJ道了别就晕乎乎地往回走。  
  
从Tony的酒吧回去，可以从公园里抄一条近道。  
  
Steve在这第五次遇见了Bucky。  
  
这完全是个意外。  
  
因为Steve一抬头，看见有一个人悠闲地坐在一棵树上。他背靠在大树的主干上，手里拿着一本精装版的《百年孤独》正在聚精会神地看，挂下一条腿来微微晃荡着。  
  
“Bu……Bucky……？”Steve以为自己喝多了在做梦，有谁一大早地会去爬树？  
  
听见呼唤，树上的人挪开了书，向下看去，“Mr.Rogers！”Bucky高兴地说，“真巧！”  
  
  
  
其实Steve也不知道事情怎么会发展成这样的。  
  
那天他跟Bucky在公园的树下遇见了，哦，不，Bucky在树上，不管怎么样，反正后来他们一起回家，Steve又一次邀请Bucky去他家听那张Jack·Bones的专辑，不过这次Bucky没有推脱，相反，他似乎很高兴Steve还记得这一点。Steve又喝了一点啤酒，他从冰箱里翻出来的，接着他就吻了Bucky……  
  
事情就这么一下子发生了，他们的关系像是坐了火箭一样。  
  
“2杯威士忌，Tony。”Steve推开Stark酒吧的大门，就这么喊着。  
  
“2”这个词他实在太喜欢说了。  
  
“2份披萨！”……“2杯啤酒！”……“2张票，谢谢！”……“2份菜单！”……  
  
直到Steve接到一个电话。  
  
老家的亲戚通知他，他的母亲意外去世了。  
  
就像个晴天霹雳。  
  
Steve跟Nick请了一个假，匆匆赶回老家。父亲去世的时候他还小，他只记得自己在衣柜里躲了一个星期，一直无法面对那个事实。  
  
只是这次旁边有了一个同样穿着黑色西装的人握住了他的手，手心温暖而又干燥，“Steve，没事的，我在你身边。”Bucky说，然后抱住Steve，拍了拍他的背。  
  
  
  
“Steve，有一件事我想跟你说。”有一天，Steve在Bucky家里，感谢上帝，虽然Bucky不会做饭，但是他有一套上好的餐具。  
  
Steve听到Bucky说话，马上放下手中正在剥皮的番薯。  
  
“其实，我是……”Bucky说了一半又卡住了。就像他第一次来到Steve家里参加Party站在门口那样犹豫不决。  
  
“你是一个特工吗？”Steve接到。  
  
“啊？”Bucky瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“还是一个超能力者？”Steve又猜。“Captain American什么的？”  
  
“你最近漫画看多了吧？”Bucky无奈地说，“不，其实我想跟你说，如果我是因为一些什么原因，需要离开美国，你会跟我一起走吗？”  
  
“去哪？”Steve好奇地问。  
  
“不知道，也许，南太平洋的什么小岛？”Bucky耸耸肩。  
  
“那我能问你原因吗？”Steve尝试着问道。  
  
“不能。”Bucky认真地说。  
  
“好吧，你不会认真地在跟我讨论这个问题吧？”Steve皱起了眉头。“你是不是投资失误欠了很多钱？要是钱不够的话，也许我能把一些珍藏的唱片放到e-Bay上去卖……”  
  
“当然不是！”Bucky突然大笑起来，“愚人节快乐！Steve！你知道吗！你皱眉的样子太好笑了！哈哈哈哈！”他指了指身后柜子上被两本书夹起来的摄像头，“Tony在看现场直播呢！我发誓，这不是我的主意哈哈哈哈！”  
  
Steve凑到镜头前，张牙舞爪地向镜头另一侧的Tony威胁道，“我知道肯定是因为Jarvis不在你就寂寞了！下次再教坏我的Bucky，我就喝光你酒柜里藏的那些酒！”  
  
Bucky听到“我的Bucky”的时候脸一下子红了，“Steve你说什么呢！”  
  
“要我重复一遍吗？”Steve瞪着眼睛。  
  
“Tony会嫉妒疯的哈哈哈哈！”Bucky笑得更难以自制了。  
  
  
  
日子过得很快。  
  
Steve发现Bucky比起他自己的家更喜欢呆在Steve的屋子里；现在公园小道边，周末早晨的树边会坐着2个成年男人，一个在树上一个在树下；Bucky常去Nick的那家唱片店，好几次他撞见Nick在疯狂地追打那个叫做Clint的小伙子，“你下次再约我女儿我就打断你的腿！”；Bucky早就发现了Steve那一摞子的速写本，所以他发现Steve在偷偷画自己的时候，只好努力保持不动，直到坚持不住，才会戳穿对方；他们会一起结伴去Tony的酒吧呆上几个小时，然后再一起回去……  
  
这天的天气很好，跟往常一样，两人计划一起去百货商场转一转。  
  
在等红灯的时候，Bucky突然一声不吭地推了Steve一把。  
  
Steve还没反应过来，他摔在地上，闭了一下眼睛，只是那一眨眼的功夫，他看见Bucky的身体像是突然受到了什么冲击。  
  
绿灯亮了，但是没有人动。  
  
好一会儿才有好奇的人走上前。  
  
就算被人群挡住，也已经可以很明显地看见Bucky身下渐渐扩大范围的红色液体。  
  
有一个女人尖声叫了起来。  
  
开始有人打电话拨了911。  
  
围观的人越来越多。  
  
Steve觉得整个世界都变成了一部慢动作的无声电影。  
  
他能看见Bucky胸前绽开的红色花朵，Bucky缓慢转动的眼珠，向他看来，他的眼神太复杂，Steve读不懂，Bucky的嘴唇缓缓地蠕动着，但是Steve听不到他在说什么。天气很热，耳畔都是蝉鸣，“嗨，Steve，我想去佛罗伦萨，就是想踩踩那里的石砖地，你会陪我吗？”Steve想回答，“会，我们现在就走吧！”但是他没法说出话来。因为蝉鸣很吵，不对，是汽车的喇叭声，还有警笛的声音。  
  
好几辆黑色的SUV开了过来，有很多穿着制服的人分开了人群，有人蹲在Bucky的身边，然后有人想要把他抬走……  
  
“放开他！放开他！你们放开他！”Steve突然疯了一样冲上去，“你们想干什么！放开Bucky！”然后他脖子后面一痛，世界就变成了黑色。  
  
“其实巴塞罗那也不错。”Steve听见Bucky说。  
  
  
  
“名字？”  
  
“Steve·Rogers。”  
  
“你与Agent Barnes的关系？”  
  
“……”  
  
“你与Agent Barnes的关系？”  
  
“他是我男朋友。”  
  
“你们从什么时候开始交往的？”  
  
“去年的今天。”  
  
“你的职业？”  
  
……  
  
对着明晃晃的台灯，Steve不知道被盘问了多久，最后一个进来的是一个自称是Agent Coulson的男人。  
  
他给Steve看了Bucky的遗物。  
  
“你知道这个护照吗？”他点了点桌上的本子。  
  
Steve怔怔地翻开了护照本的封面，他看见自己的那张照片就愣住了，这是去年愚人节的时候Bucky拍下来的。他看过那个视频，他知道自己当时严肃皱眉的表情是怎样的。  
  
“你是一个特工吗？”Steve当时这样笑着问道。他是开玩笑的，当然。是开玩笑的。  
  
“看样子你不知道。”Agent Coulson从Steve手上用了一点力气才拿走了那本护照，“我们怀疑Agent Bucky很早就想借助假护照消失了，看样子他帮你也做了一份。可惜九头蛇快了一步。”  
  
Coulson后面的话Steve几乎都没听进去，他想起那天Bucky大笑的样子，Bucky脸红的样子，然后他们又打又闹最后他骗Bucky吃了一口加了很多辣酱的意大利面，他说那是番茄酱，Bucky信了……  
  
“带他去做个手术吧。”Coulson对门外的探员说。“这是为他好。”  
  
  
  
巴塞罗那的一所养老院的病床上躺着一个垂死的老人。  
  
他一生孤寡，没有娶妻。  
  
听说老人年轻的时候来到异国他乡，因为他在美国生过一场大病，几乎忘记了以前所有的事。  
  
听着房间里仪器单调的“滴——滴——”声，老人觉得有些累，所以他闭上了眼睛。  
  
他听到身后有一串钥匙掉在地上的声音。  
  
“嗨，我叫Bucky，我刚搬来这。”一个棕发的青年眨着那双湿润而又无辜的眼睛跟他说。  
  
 **\- END -**

 

**【彩蛋】**

 

Bucky敲了半天门，都没有人来应，他手上拿了一堆东西，钥匙还掉在了地上。  
  
他下班前收到了Steve的mail，让他带未来几天的食物回来，冰箱又空了，“再来一扎啤酒！”最后他这么写着。  
  
这么不负责任的mail一般来说不是Steve的风格，但是这几天他租了一部肥皂剧的碟片回来看得天昏地暗，除了上班根本就是足不出户。  
  
Bucky好不容易开了门，把买的东西全部塞进了冰箱，接着他在沙发上找到了那个已经以一个怪异的姿势睡着了的Steve。  
  
“嘿！醒醒！”Bucky轻轻拍了拍他的脸。  
  
。。。  
  
“醒醒！”Bucky甩了他一巴掌。  
  
“什么！？”被打醒的Steve捂着脸从沙发上跳起来。  
  
“你居然在我们交往三周年的纪念日里看肥皂剧看到睡着？！”Bucky板着一张脸。  
  
“哦，不，不是的，你听我解释，Bucky……”Steve皱着脸赶紧拉住棕发青年的手，“我一直以为是下个星期……我……戒指都买好了！”  
  
“什么戒指？”Bucky饶有兴趣地问。  
  
“就是……”Steve认真地准备解释，突然他脑子清醒了，“嘿！不对！就是下个星期！Bucky你骗我！”  
  
“你先交代了是什么戒指？”Bucky不依不挠。  
  
“Clint准备向Natasha求婚的戒指，我得给他送去！”Steve眨眨眼睛。“Nick会杀了他的，太棒了！”  
  
“是吗？”Bucky露出了沮丧的表情，看起来快哭了。  
  
“哦，不，我骗你的。”Steve紧张地抓住Bucky的肩膀。  
  
Bucky大笑起来，挥了一拳假装打在Steve的脸上，对方也没有躲开。  
  
“不管你说什么我都不会嫁给你的！”  
  
“为什么！！！”  
  
“谁嫁谁还不一定呢！谁的胸更大谁嫁另外一个吧？”  
  
“这不公平！”  
  
 **\- END -**


End file.
